Computer networks have become backbones of companies throughout the world. Even if a company does not provide products or services over the Internet, computer networks within the company improve employee productivity by providing employees with instantaneous access to millions of bytes of data, which may contain documents describing company operations or products or services offered by the company. To provide the instantaneous access to the data stored in memory, the instruction processors that manage memory access must operate quickly and efficiently. However, several operations in conventional systems, such as inter-processor timer interrupts, translation look-aside buffer flushes, and page faults, interrupt the instruction processors causing them to stall. To improve performance it is imperative that the frequency of the operations that cause instruction processor stalls be reduced.